


Protanopia And Snake Eyes

by Make_or_Blake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Can be read platonically or romantically - Freeform, Colorblind Janus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I spent ages researching colourblindness for this and i still don't think i got it right, It's really just me breathing life into a few headcannons i have and am overly attached to, Janus needs a break, M/M, Platonic Dukeceit - Freeform, Post-Episode: Selfishness v. Selflessness, Protanopia is a type of colourblindness, Remus is in this so there's your warning, Remus typical behaviour, as in JUST after it, but also could be gay thats up to you im a multishipper i cant make these decisions alright, but hes acting like the trash man he is, just in case you didnt know and were curious, nothing mentioned for more than a few seconds, nothing super graphic, platonic demus, thank god for remus, wow dont imagine many people have said that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make_or_Blake/pseuds/Make_or_Blake
Summary: It was ridiculous he was hung up on it really. With everything that had happened for him to be hurt over, of all the moments he could be obsessing over; Thomas asking him about the colour of his shirt really shouldn’t be one. But there he was sulking on the couch with Remus thinking about how Thomas had to use colours as a test, of all things.~Or~Janus is colourblind and it's getting to him.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 159





	Protanopia And Snake Eyes

When Janus rose back up in the Dark Side, Remus new things hadn’t gone to plan straight (ha) away. Janus didn’t even look in his direction or tell him he’d be the one cleaning up his ‘art project’ later.

 _That’s not art, Remus. You just like playing with intestines,_ Janus would say.

 _What of it?_ Remus would ask. _And it can be both._

If Janus was skipping out on such quality banter with Remus something was _definitely_ wrong. Janus lay down face first on the couch with a huff. Remus vanished his art project/intestines and walked over, sitting down with a clonk on the floor so he could lean against the arm of the couch closest to Janus’ head.

“Plan go off the rails and accidentally kill some civilians horribly?” He asked. Janus sighed. Not in his usual dramatic way designed to make Remus know how much restraint it was taking not to bludgeon his head in.

“I get it. Killed the innocents on purpose and they died boringly?” Usually that would earn him an exasperated look or shake of the head at least but Janus didn’t even move aside from tightening his arms around the pillow his face was still pressed into. Now Remus was really worried.

He let his mace sit to the side leaning against the couch and got up sliding his arms under Janus to move him, ignoring the annoyed grumble this provoked, so he could settle in underneath him in place of the pillow. His legs were beside Janus’ and falling off the couch but he didn’t care. He’d achieved his goal and removed the pillow that had rudely usurped his spot with Janus.

Despite his annoyance at being moved Janus decided he didn’t mind holding onto Remus instead of the pillow all that much, given the body heat he was providing.

He’d thought everything was going to plan. Everything _was_ going to plan for most of the time. Janus had thought he might actually be on the verge of making them understand but it seemed it could never be that straight forward.

It was ridiculous he was hung up on it really. With everything that had happened for him to be hurt over, of all the moments he could be obsessing over; Thomas asking him about the colour of his shirt really shouldn’t be one. But there he was sulking on the couch with Remus thinking about how Thomas had to use _colours_ as a test, of all things.

They wouldn’t have trusted him regardless. He didn’t show up with a fair chance of having his perspective heard. Maybe that was why it stung so much to be asked someone he couldn’t possibly get right. He’d heard the question and panicked, I mean really they may as well have asked him to list five object with a blind fold on when we couldn’t tell the difference between red and green. Stupid snake eyes. He could detect heat signatures but not see colour properly. _Let’s test whether Janus can tell the truth by asking him to identify where we are in the dark based on how much heat we give off._ That test he’d have passed. But colours? He didn’t realise red wasn’t just a darker shade of green until Thomas was fifteen.

So Janus went with it, played into his persona as the liar a little more. _Red._ He’d said. He couldn’t see red. Remus said it was for the best because red was the worst colour, that at least he could see green which he proclaimed was a lot more interesting. But Remus also told him what colour his Brother wore so he definitely had a motive to feel that way. _I mean blue!_ Totally lied on purpose just now. He’d thought at the time. It stung more than it should have; using his reputation as a liar to work around his disadvantaged vision.

“They asked me about colours,” Janus mumbled against Remus’ shoulder.

“What was that?” Remus asked.

“They asked me about colours,” he said again. Remus gasped so hard Janus felt his chest jerk.

“Those _bastards._ Want me to skin them for you?”

“Fuck off.” Janus felt Remus huff a laugh. Remus started rubbing up and down his back firmly and Janus buried his face further into his shoulder, soaking up the heat and the silence in equal measure as Remus let the moment stretch on.

“Is… Is the colour thing actually upsetting you?” Remus asked.

“ _No._ ” Janus felt Remus’ arms tighten around him and he realised he’d been holding on more tightly as well. “I didn’t have any chance to get it right. It wouldn’t matter what I did.”

 _Oh._ Remus got it. He also knew that Janus wasn’t one to want to talk about whatever was upsetting him – at least not so soon.

“Wanna watch a movie? Something horrible we can use as inspiration for revenge? I’m thinking chainsaw with extra spikes, maybe a bayonet for the encore, but I’m open to ideas.”

“Remus?”

“Yes?”

“Just shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> So i fell headfirst into a Sanders Sides hyperfixation and im going to make it everyone else's problem. Expect more SS content from me in future. (psst come hang on with me on tumblr and instagram (make-or-blake and make.or.blake respectively) i want friends. Sometimes i post art or edits
> 
> I might do a few more one shots in the same universe as this one. Would anyone care? if so should i post them separately in a series or just add chapters maybe?


End file.
